blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velconi SpecOps
Velconum Empire Special Operations units are the designated elite storm troopers of the Imperial Army. Naval SpecOps are the corresponding Imperial Navy soldiers. They are feared throughout the galaxy as the symbol of Velconi dominance and oppression, as well as the Empire's military might. Deployment SpecOps units are used more frequently in the Velconum Empire than other, equally specialized units in different armies (i.e. Irini SpecOps). This means that they are seen much more by the general public, something supported by the Imperial regime (to keep terror in the hearts of the citizens). Special Operations are most commonly seen as military police for high-traffic or high-interest locations, such as large space stations or secret facilities. However, serious military SpecOps are usually deployed in squadrons of sizes 3-20 personnel as backup for large-scale armies or military platoons. They are front line troops, which is why they are seen as the symbol of Velconi expansion. SpecOps also work in these squadrons in top-secret military operations, such as ship heists or assisting Plaghans (Velconi spies) in their missions. Training Velconi SpecOps training includes some of the harshest physical augmentation known to man, along with constant off-duty exercise. The Special Operations program picks the most biologically fit and intelligent young soldiers from across the Empire, keeping them in excruciating torture chambers for 3 days. Whoever manages to withstand the torture is selected for the 5-week augmentation process. where they are put through intense nanomite amelioration, as well as chemical muscle-mass building. Due to recent advances in technology, there is an impressive 75% survival rate. After the augmentation process is complete, the trainees will go through a gruelling 3-year tactical warfare course, which has them adjust to no sleep at all, heighten their senses, learn guerrilla fighting skills, and become extremely proficient with ranged weaponry. This is all supplemented with several obstacle courses, shooting ranges, holographic mission demonstrations, and hand-to-hand wrestling. All military courses for every single soldier type (demolitions to sniper) are given to the trainees. One of the key skills taught in the course is teamwork, as these trainees must learn to work together in their future squadrons. If the trainees successfully graduate the tactical warfare course, they will be returned to their respective military positions before the training and must await a one-week selection process. During this time, they must demonstrate themselves applying the skills learnt in SpecOps training in their practical missions. If they are shown to have a good grasp of them, then they are officially designated a team. Notable Members * Captain Riaz Tarig Sevel * Zephyr One * Echo Three Trivia *The appearance of the SpecOps is based off that of the Helghast from the Killzone video games series *A sample of the SpecOps augmentation was given partially to Captain Omar (along with Sentient infusing his nanomites in Omar's bloodstream) Appearances #Black Hearts: The Original Game #Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters #Black Hearts: War-World #Black Hearts: Cataclysm #Black Hearts: Galaxies #Black Hearts: Rebels Category:Imperial Military Category:New Atlantean Military